unspoken
by Firefly's Wings
Summary: Hermione just had to interview Draco, not fall in love with him. But it was impossible to get to know him and not fall for him. He fell for her too. Against his parents wishes. Sadly it was never spoken. When you love someone tell them. Or love will wilt.
1. Everything Beautiful

**Chapter 1: Everything Beautiful….**

* * *

**_Twilight fell_**

**_It threw its gloom on the sea_**

**_I don't know what agonizes_**

* * *

****

"Come on Hermione, it's almost eleven, don't you want to go home?" A short dark-haired girl asked Hermione. Hermione however kept writing and checking things over in a book.

"You go ahead Illyana, I'm almost done, I'll leave soon." Hermione said not looking up simply continuing her work. Illyana looked at her for a few minutes and then smiled.

"So does Ron have anything romantic planned for tomorrow?" Illyana asked as she began putting on her coat and gloves.

"Ron and romance don't mix," Hermione answered.

"But it's your anniversary tomorrow," Illyana said, "A whole year with Ron, that's exciting."

"Yeah," Hermione said and she looked up at Illyana.

"What?" Illyana asked, "You don't sound excited."

"I just…. I don't know, A year with Ron … I mean we broke up for a reason the first time and now we're back again in the same plateau," Hermione said.

"Hermione are you and Ron having problems because you seem perfectly happy." Illyana said.

"We are… we are … I just I don't know what's wrong with me tonight, it's probably this article," Hermione said as she went back to writing.

Illyana nodded." Well don't be too late okay? I'm sure Ron'll be waiting for you."

Hermione nodded. Illyana left and Hermione soon became the only person in the room. Working diligently she finished quickly. She put her article in a folder in her bag and as she put on her coat and gloves, she looked at the time.

"Eleven, eleven," she said with a sad smile, "Make a wish Hermione," and she closed her eyes.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Like before in that tranquility_**

**_And that twilight, silence and embrace,_**

**_Sea bring them again … again-_**

* * *

"Make a wish Draco," his mother said as she kissed him softly on the cheek, "it's eleven, eleven."

Draco smiled at his mother and nodded but he didn't make a wish. Wishes were useless they didn't come true and if they did they didn't last long and more that likely it was just a coincidence not a wish come true.

"What did you wish for?" a voice whispered in his ear.

He turned and saw Lisa McMillan, a pretty blonde that had been after Draco for years now. Draco however had no interest in her. His eyes sparkled in the light and said, "I wish I could get out of this party."

"Why?" she asked taking a sip of the drink in her hand, "Your parents throw the most fabulous parties. Everyone who's anyone is here."

"You mean everyone they think is anyone," Draco said looking at her disgusted. Her dress short and tight obviously meant to entice him, repulsed him.

She studied him with her blue eyes and asked, "You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

He looked at her with hatred now. His eyes moved from her to the door and he began moving without saying a word to her or anyone else.

"Draco," Lisa called after him, "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer he just kept walking.

"I dressed up just for you!"

He turned the doorknob and walked outside his parents' mansion. It was cold and there was snow on the ground but he didn't care. He was restless today. And that stupid girl mentioning _her_. What was she thinking? He began walking at a faster pace. He didn't know where he was going but apparently his feet did and he followed their lead without question. Wherever his feet were taking him he was sure it was going to be better than his parents' mansion.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hand in hand walk by the sea so blue_**

**_And I talked and you talked more_**

**_Only the peaceful sea heard-_**

* * *

She opened the door to her and Ron's apartment and went inside. There was Ron asleep on the sofa. She set her bag down and went and sat by him. She didn't want to wake him up; besides tonight she'd rather he'd be asleep. She'd made up her mind a while back that tonight she was going to go back there. Just for a few moments but she would go. When she was about to take out her wand however Ron awoke and said, "Finally she's home."

Hermione smiled, "Come on Ron go back to sleep."

"Sleep tonight?" Ron asked with a smirk, "We're not going to sleep tonight, if you know what I mean?" He moved to kiss her and Hermione moved back.

"Ron I'm tired," Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione," Ron said, "Lately you're always tired or busy. Is something wrong? Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

Hermione chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I find you attractive, but Ron we don't have to be Harry and Ginny and sleep with each other every night to-"

"AH!" Ron shouted, "Hello she's my sister I don't need to hear that!"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, "But what I mean is that they have sex like every-"

"Hermione move beyond Ginny and Harry!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled, "Well you know what I mean, we don't have to have sex every night. I'm not like Ginny! I work! I'm tired!"

Ron looked upset but he nodded, "Fine."

Hermione smiled and said, "Now go to sleep."

"Aren't you coming to bed with me?" Ron asked.

"Not right now," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"I forgot something in my office and I have to go get it since I'm not going to work tomorrow," she lied.

"Do you want me to come with you," Ron asked,

"No," Hermione said, "You go to sleep and then we'll have fun tomorrow, we'll be together all day, and no work and no being tired. I promise."

"All right," Ron said and he went to kiss her on the lips and this time she let him.

Then as Ron went to their bedroom alone with a crack Hermione dissaparate from the room.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In this loneliness is with me_**

**_How could I not see it before?_**

**_That this girl was everything to me_**

**_And now that I don't have her_**

**_An ache's left behind-_**

* * *

The sea. Blue and peaceful as always it was still there. Draco took a deep breath and looked through the darkness at the sea. Once it had filled him with peace and happiness and now it filled him with longing, agony, and restlessness. He had known somewhere deep inside him that his feet would take him here. He looked at his watch, midnight. One year ago today it was over. One year ago today two separate roads were taken, roads that wouldn't meet again.

He moved his head quickly. He thought he heard a crack but it might have been his imagination. Hoping against hope for the impossible to happen. How foolish he was, how could he have fallen so in love with her? How had he not seen it before? Maybe… maybe if he had told her exactly how he had felt then maybe it would have been different.

No! It wouldn't have been different! He was a fool. She didn't love him. He had overheard her talking to that foul, fool, Weasley. What did she see in him? Draco was handsomer than him, richer, brighter, better compatible with her than Weasley! And he knew that there was no way Weasley could love her the way he loves… loved her.

Was he comparing himself to Weasley? This is how low he had stooped! To compare himself with a blood traitor, with a redheaded, tall, gangly, boy with freckles? How she had twisted his mind? How she had befouled his brain and bewitched him with those pretty brown eyes and that crazy bushy brown hair. He wanted to erase the thoughts from his mind but they wouldn't go away her kisses and touches were things he couldn't erase, at times he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

He stared at the sea. He could almost smile remembering the times they had been here together. Almost. He still couldn't hide the pain that thoughts of her kisses, touches, words, thoughts of her smile, eyes, and lips brought. For a long time he had hid it. But it had been obvious he had loved her. He had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. Now that it was too late he realized it. He should have told her. Perhaps it would not have changed much, but he still should have. Pride. Pride had not let him, would not let him. He could tell her now of course, she wasn't married yet, there was still time, but his pride would not allow it. Besides she doesn't love him, she had never loved him. Especially not the way he loved her.

**_

* * *

_**

**_To kiss you with such fire_**

**_To surrender ourselves to this crazy love_**

**_Like before, like before-_**

* * *

Hermione quickly hid. It couldn't be him. It couldn't. Why was he here? Was Draco Malfoy here for the same reason that she was here? Did he love her? She took a quick look and knew it was him. Who else could be here at this time at this spot? She squinted through the darkness and could still make out his blonde hair, and she longed to look in those deep steely eyes.

She took a deep breath and looked at him again. There was his perfect statuesque figure still. This wasn't a dream. And although it felt like a movie, it wasn't a movie. This was her life and Draco, the one that had broken her in many ways was standing there alone. He was here, he was in their spot, he must be thinking about them.

She had made up her mind. She smiled and had this joyous feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but think that perhaps tonight she would finally get what she wanted in life: him, a life with him. She started walking towards him and her heels began making their usual noise against the pavement as the sea stood quiet and still as it had many nights before for them.

Then her heart jumped as he moved and began walking towards her. He made no sudden movement and although she wanted to run into his arms and never move she resisted the temptation. Her heart was beating faster and faster with every step she took and twice as fast with every step he took. She was afraid her heart was going to jump out of her chest but she kept walking towards him waiting patiently for the magic moment that she was sure was about to happen any second between the two.

He was close now. Close enough for her to stop to look at his blonde hair with nostalgia and finally for the first time in a long while she looked in his steely gray eyes. The eyes that before lit the world with light now made her feel empty and alone. He saw her now she was sure of it his gray eyes bore in her brown ones and the joy immediately left her and instead gloom filled her.

He nodded and passed her. That's it? That's all she got? Just a nod? She turned quickly and watched him walk away from her like he had last time. She wanted to yell that she hated him. She wanted to scream at him for leaving her there as if he didn't know her the way he did. She wanted to go run to him and tell him that she loved him. But she didn't. Like everything else in their relationship all that time this too remained unspoken.

But she stood there still until she couldn't see him anymore. When he was gone she went and stood at the very edge of the sea and her eyes filled with tears. Why was she such a fool? Why was she so in love with him? Even after all this time she was still this foolish? This in love? She wished that she could tear out her heart and never feel it beat again, never feel it ache again the way it ached now. How could he just have nodded at her as if they were just strangers? How could he just have walked away from her? Then however she had been foolish to think that something magical would have happened tonight. He had never loved her the way she loved him.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Everything beautiful_**

**_Leaves an ache behind, Leaves an ache behind!_**

**

* * *

**

**And I want to say that the characters are not mine they are J.K. Rowlings but the plot is mine. And also the song is not mine it's Redon Makashi's song but I translated it and it fit so perfectly with this chapter!! Anyways review please!**

**-M.V.**


	2. St Mungo's

**Chapter 2: St. Mungos!**

"Mr. Malfoy," the healer said, "Your father cannot speak that way to anyone!"

"I understand," Draco said, "You must understand however that he is dealing with a lot of stress right now."

"Stress?" the healer screamed. "You think because he's got stress it gives him the right to insult me!"

"You don't understand," Draco said.

"I understand perfectly Mr. Malfoy. I am sorry about your mother I wish there was something I could do to help, however I will never walk in that room again. Your father doesn't have to worry about my mudblood ideas anymore!" The healer said as he walked away angrily.

Draco stared at the healer for a moment and had thoughts about going to asking him for his forgiveness but didn't. It was shameful what he had done. His mother was sick almost dying and he had been defending his father for calling her healer, the only hope his mother had, the best healer in St. Mungos.

"Father you should learn when to speak such things," Draco said as he entered the room.

"Learn when to speak?" His father asked with a smirk on his lips. "I speak when I wish Draco. That man was a fool, a mudblood, absolute filth, and they assign him to take care of my wife. Do you want your mother's life to be depending in the hands of a muudblood Draco?"

"That mudblood was the best healer in this hospital," Draco said coolly.

"Best healer a mudblood?" His father asked as if he found what Draco had just said amusing. "I'm afraid that mudblood has bewitched your mind son. A mudblood being better than a pureblood? You are mistaken."

Draco said, "Well Hermione…"

"I told you never to mention that name to me!" Lucius screamed. Draco stood staring at his father, he said nothing however. He simply looked at his mother's pale face. Her eyes were closed still as they had been since he returned home this morning.

"Leave us now," Lucius ordered.

"But-," Draco tried to protest.

"If you cared about your mother you would have been there at that party last night when this happened!" Lucius said as he turned his back to his son. Draco left the room without a word. His father although cold and rude was right. Draco had not been there when his mother had just fainted and now was in a strange condition that no healer knew exactly what was going on.

He walked slowly through the hospital wing until a familiar voice caught his ears. He stood where he was and listened.

"Thank you so much," the familiar voice said and as Draco peaked around the corner he saw that it was Harry talking to an old man Draco did not know and Ronald Weasley standing but Harry's side looking gloomy.

"It's no problem," the old man said, "Really I am quite glad she's not dead, and hopefully she'll be better soon."

"You just saved one of my best friends sir," Harry said, "Whatever you want name it."

"Listen now," the man said, "I was only trying to help, I didn't jump in the sea to get a rewards just to help that poor girl."

"Please sir," Harry said kindly, "I am not questioning your motives, I am simply trying to thank you. I am the Minister of Magic and whatever I can do to repay you for your good deed consider it done. Here is my secretary's number call her leave your name and anytime you need anything call me, I'll talk to you personally."

The man thanked Harry and with a little card in his hand containing Harry's secretary's number left. Then as Harry began speaking next Draco noticed the tone in Harry's voice changed. It wasn't friendly and kind anymore in fact quite the opposite.

"How the hell could you have let this happen Ron?"

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Ron asked Harry angrily. "She lied to me, she told me she was going to her office, and she apparently had forgotten something. What was I supposed to do? Follow her there?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed.

"Please!" Ron said, if I had done that then she would have been mad at me! I can never win!"

"Mad but maybe alive Ron," Harry said.

"She's not dead Harry, she's right there laying in that bed."

"Practically dead," Harry said, "I mean Ron she's in a coma."

'She'll get better," Ron said.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't act like you care more about her than me okay? You don't! I'm the one that's engaged to her!" Ron said.

"Ron that means nothing!" Harry said and as soon as the words had left his mouth he wished he could pull put his wand and rewind time.

Ron looked at him with hurt eyes and turned his back to Harry. He began walking not into the room but away from both Harry and Hermione. He passed Draco but did not notice him. He was deep in thought. Draco then turned the corner from where he was hiding and faced Harry. For a moment they stood just looking at one another.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"We don't know," Harry said, "she was at your spot and we think she got a little too close to the sea and fell on accident. A nice gentleman saved her. But the shock of the cold water and apparently the impact from her hitting her head against a rock put her in a coma."

Draco looked at Harry and then looked in the room.

"I have to go find Ron," Harry said.

"Thank you," Draco said. Harry then left without turning his head to look at Draco. Draco didn't turn his head either, he simply went into the room where Hermione lay.

**_

* * *

_**

**_And here we are again us two,_**

**_We can't look each other in the eye,_**

**_It's so hard to talk together_**

**_Because we don't know where to begin,_**

**_And I'm scared to get close to you. How crazy!_**

**_Ardit Gjebrea (We're the only one's missing)_**

* * *

Her hair brown and bushy as ever. Her brown eyes closed and her hands laying at her side. She lay in that bed breathing but unconscious of what was going on around her.

He walked close to her and sat there for a moment and he tried to speak something. He tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to him however he didn't know what to say. The last time they had spoken he had been and she had been quiet, although she had deserved it. She had broken his heart into a thousand pieces. And amazingly somehow he still loved her.

He stood up. He couldn't stay in this room anymore. He did not love Hermione Granger, not anymore, not when she had done what she did. He stood up and took one last look at the vision in front of him. Even unconscious she looked beautiful. He smiled for a second and he closed his eyes. _She won't die_, he thought, _she can't_!

He then got up and out of his pocket he took out something he never had been without for a while now. A golden locket, heart shaped with a swan in the middle. He put it in her hand and thought, _Remember Hermione, remember._

* * *

**A/N**: Okay sorry but I had to change chapters. The old chapter did not fit this one seemed more appropriate. Sometimes stories take on a life of their own and tbis one i guess has because it did not want the old chapter. Please review though they make me soo happy and happy writers write better better and faster than sad writers. Also sorry if this chapter sucks but next chapter is the masqarade ball so it'll be cool. Love you all

**M.V.**


End file.
